1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated display devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of updating the content information to be displayed on an automated shelf-display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelf-display devices have been announced which can be configured to be placed on point of purchase shelving in super markets. Examples of such display devices are the ShelfCast announced by Vestcom International and the Shelf Ads from P.O.P. Broadcasting Co.
The known devices have several disadvantages. Their operation can be too simplistic. In particular, they may not have any ability to accurately sense a person's nearby presence or motion, or they may require a person to take steps to initiate operation of the device. The power consumption of these devices may not be optimal for their use, due to the absence of any power conservation software. Furthermore, the devices do not permit the content information to be easily updated without the costs of a network system for distributing the content.
Accordingly, what is not appreciated in the related art is the need for an improved display unit that overcomes the detriments noted above.